Stinky Pants
About 'Stinky Pants' Mindy got that name for stinking of rotten cheese, deep-piss, shit essence, dry spit, sweat and fish. The combination of smelling this bad gives Mindy 30%+ more stench receptors than that of a panicked skunk. Mindy originally had Trimethylaminuria - a fishy odour that would naturally emit from her body. Her armpits are extremely shiny and wet, with a yellow gunk build-up and unshaven armpit hairs springing out from the mass of infection. The stench, if sniffed at close quarters is enough to stun you for a decent 10 seconds. Mindy is being treated at The Mansion Health Centre, treated badly I should say. She is ever growing to become the worlds stinkiest humans to ever live. Doctor T. Clements repeats his Health & Safety procedures before beginning his 17th operation on Mindy. This operation if successful will remove her ability to smell and should knock her human way of thinking down a few notches, making her more savage and inhuman. He will need 4 pairs of surgery gloves on, a heavy duty gas mask and a biohazard suit fit from head to toe. Clements begins the procedure. He straps Mindy down in the bed. She is writhing and squirming and her face is (photograph) scrunched up and about to pour out with tears. Her hands are dreamily grabbing thin-air as if to say 'Stay away'. He injects her neck with a very large needle, a syringe containing a dark blue fluid slowly joins her bloodstream. Her hands drop down and her face unscrunches. She looks peaceful. Doctor Clements sighs a small relief and carries on. He examines her whole body, bald head, crusted wet armpits, a dank orange colour stain plastered her vagina and a more subtle brown for her asshole, wiped clumsily up and into her vaginal area. The Doctor shudders and pulls out a Johnson's Baby Wipe and progresses to cleaning Mindy. Her body reacts badly to this... Mindy opens her eyes. She feels a wet cloth intruding her private area and instantly panics. Her legs kick outwards and hits Clements in the jaw, his head shakes and he performs a smooth spin in recovering. Upon turning round, he sees Mindy somehow out of her straps. She is stood with her ass in the air and on all fours. Her face is scrunched and looks very flushed. Clements stands still putting his hands out and says very slowly 'Mindy, listen, to, me..' as he takes 1 singular step back, Mindy cups her right hand and reaches it into her armpit. She pulls and picks at the yellow gunk, meshing and squishing it in her fingers. She then uses her left hand and scrubs it right down her asscrack. Clements watches as she gets every last bit of dirt. She is now wiping her hands together and watching herself do this with a cute little smile. Then, she leaps off the bed asif possessed, clinging onto Clements gasmask. She weighs his head down and the mask flings off, leaving him revealed to the smells in the room. His throat INSTANTLY locks up, saliva begins to build up in his mouth as his body quickly tries to fight the stench. His eyes buldge due to lack of breath and he begins pounding his chest to find any air he can. Mindy, now mounting the Doctor and fully naked, squirms up his body wiping her smelly vagina all up his legs, the gunk in her hands now slap and hold his face. Her nailess fingers poke his nose and pick around his mouth. She then, with absolute detail and steadiness runs over his eyelids with her little finger. She watches as Clements is now puking up bile and blood. Mindy steps off and sits back on the surgery bed. Playfully kicking her legs out like a child does - she gets her manky, even worse smelling toes out. They look like her armpits do only without the hair. Her nails are nonexistant - instead, there is a white/yellow build up of moving germs. They travel around her feet, multiplying and living off of her. She balances oddly and dips her germy toes into Clements mouth. He instantly dies from the heavy stench that made him lose oxygen. As Clements died, several guards charged into the Health Centre after Mindy. She managed to escape the grasp of the guards and has yet to be seen for 3 months. Every now and again, we smell Mindy nearby, somewhere...She is a champion hide and seek player as we've come to notice - but if she stays hidden for much longer we are forced to kill on sight. The whole Mansion now smells like a City's Dump so long as Mindy is around.